


Bicycle

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [27]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: High School, M/M, SePTXCC17, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott heads to their secret alcove.





	Bicycle

Though there’s no sound but the rustling of leaves in the wind, Mitch must be here somewhere. His bike is propped against a tree, in their secret spot that’s not visible from the street. Scott parks his bike beside Mitch’s, tips it sideways then just lets it fall over with a crash that’s deadened by the underbrush. That should let Mitch know he’s coming.

Scott pushes his way through the low-hanging branches to their little alcove. They couldn’t build a real treehouse, one up in the branches, because none of the trees would support that kind of weight, but between the two of them, and over two summers of work, they’ve created a nice little ground level hang-out spot. Scott got his dad to help them build a roof and two walls, and they decorated it with paints and leftover set pieces from the theater, and now there’s a pile of carpet pieces and a folded over futon mattress that they can sit on.

He comes to their little clearing and peeks around the corner to find Mitch, curled up on the futon, asleep with his backpack under his head and his history textbook open on his chest. They were going to study together, and maybe kiss a little bit, or maybe forego homework and kiss a lot instead, but Scott doesn’t really want to wake Mitch up.

He lifts the book off Mitch’s chest and sets it aside, and fits himself around Mitch on the futon, ready for a nap of his own.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
